Dispensers for dispensing flowable solid materials into receptacles are known in the art. These dispensers can dispense food or non-food items, small particulate matter such as sand or powdered candy, or larger items such as nuts or small toys (e.g. marbles). Problems that can occur with dispensers include unauthorized dispensing of the material or improper closure of the dispensing mechanism following use, thus leading to leakage of material from the dispenser. What is needed is an improved dispensing apparatus that avoids unauthorized use and prevents product waste by ensuring proper closure of the dispensing mechanism.